Talk:Breaking the Ice (episode)
First Vulcan ship? By what chronology can the Vulcan starship here be the first seen in all Star Trek? The one in is earlier by the in-universe chronology, and certainly TOS showed Vulcan ships sooner by any external airdate or production chronology. I'm missing the logic here. :I don't think we actually saw Vulcan ships in TOS (at least not that I can recall). First time I remember seeing "Vulcan ships" was . That still is before this episode in airtime. Thing is, those were just transports, and the ship in First Contact was a small survey ship/lander. This is the first time we see a "major" starship. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:43, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :: Also , but most notably . But essentially, as is discussed in the article on creating the Suurok class design, this is the "first significant Vulcan starship design to appear in the Star Trek series. In designing the Suurok-class, Drexler felt a ship for the Vulcans, one of the primary species that define Star Trek, should be as memorable as possible."--Alan 14:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Background I removed *''Reed and Mayweather made some enhancements to their snowman between the time Archer catches them and Reed sets off the charges. Their addition: a set of Vulcan ears. *''The dinner with Captain Vanik has some commonality with the state dinner held on the by Kirk and crew in honor of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) The first reference isn't at all a background note, the second is borderline irrelevant because I'm sure someone can find numerous similarities between numerous Star Trek scenes if you look hard enough. What would make such a comment noteworthy would be some inline support that Scene A was an inspiration for Scene B. --Alan 14:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Pronunciaton error Just pointing out that Capt. Archer mis-pronounces the name of "Kenmare". – 13:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Removed * Before Reed and Mayweather trigger an explosion on the comet, Archer makes a point of telling the nearby Vulcan ship that they are about to make a "loud noise". Sound cannot travel in a vacuum. Nitpick. --31dot 10:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Gravity I was wondering why when the explosive goes off on the Comet, the debris falls back onto the comet and why there seems to be a gravitional presence on the comet? (Lieutenant Miller 20:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC)) : Everything with mass has at least some gravitational force - a sufficiently large comet would be able to attract its debris like that, just as a planet would. It was rather a plot point that it was a particularly large comet Jivlain 20:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, but the gravity was a bit exaggerated, take the moon for example, it probably has the mass larger that this comet, and it's gravity is only 0.165g -- 20:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Which as any astronaut who went there will tell you is quite a lot, and will hold you down. What's the problem? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I noticed the same thing - Mayweather injures his knee in a fall towards the end, but the gravity would have been next to negligible. No matter how big this thing is in comet size (what was it, 82km in diameter?) there is no way the comet's gravity could have pulled him down strongly enough for him to injure his knee in a meter-and-a-half fall. On Earth, yeah sure, on the Moon, maybe, but this comet is a ridiculously tiny object, space-wise. -- 22:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe the comet's core was unusually dense. I know, it's a conceit, but still... -Angry Future Romulan 01:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Even in the Star Trek world, such a high mass density would be very extraordinary for a comet. If the comet was in fact that heavy, I am sure the Enterprise would have noticed, and they would have included this fact in their discussion about how dull the comet is. --Betterworld 10:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, 0.165g is enough to hold you down and get you injured if you fall poorly. This comet is much smaller than the moon and would have something like 0.00001g. Mayweather could have played a game of 3d chess while falling and still have had time to catch himself. The shuttle would have needed to employ thrusters or grappling hooks to maintain its position. 04:59, May 18, 2019 (UTC) T'Pol's first Human food This bit from the background section appears to be wrong and/or speculation: :The pecan pie she has in her quarters at the end of the story is also the first time T'Pol is seen to eat unambiguously Human food for her own enjoyment. It is noteworthy that she signals her personal rebellion from Vulcan tradition with one of Tucker's favorite desserts. For one thing, T'Pol requests green tea very early on the episode, right after the OP commercial break in fact. Green tea's rather unambiguously a Human food. (It's a drink, yes, but it's most decidedly from Earth, not Vulcan.) And given that, the bit about T'Pol rebelling against Vulcan tradition with one of Tucker's favorite desserts is, well, wrong. T'Pol also seems to be changing her attitudes from "normal" Vulcan ones well before this episode, such as her deciding to continue the chase in Broken Bow among other things. I haven't removed this from the page, but wanted to point this out so others who are more active in editing the wiki can decide if it should be removed or not. Maestro4k 22:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Letter writing children's names I gotta wonder if these were production staff kids' names used here. There's no note in background info to that effect, though.--LauraCC (talk) 22:08, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Which names are you referring to in particular? I don't recall what they were called in the episode. --Defiant (talk) 22:35, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::The names on the drawings, I'm guessing? I vaguely remember one source or another talking about how hard it was for professional illustrators to make something looking like it was drawn like a child, maybe that would be a good source to check, whatever it was -- Capricorn (talk) 02:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes, the fourth graders' names. The drawings may not have been really done by children, but I wondered if their names were real kids' names, such as contest winners, staff kids' names or staff names themselves. --LauraCC (talk) 15:37, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Liam Brennan particularly piques my interest, given the bg note. Why was it changed? The only logical reason I can think of beyond it being a real person's name used here was that maybe Bakula stumbled over the name's pronunciation or maybe it was the name of somebody they didn't want to mention for some reason. --LauraCC (talk) 18:46, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Could this possibly be detailed on a DVD extra or something? --LauraCC (talk) 20:36, March 17, 2016 (UTC)